


Better Moments

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He might never be sane again." Neville sits with Hermione on a balcony overlooking a walled garden with a single occupant. "It's a madness that's all too common with those who've been in Azakaban for longer than a year. For some it's greater, for others, less, but most of them are like that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Hermione Granger, on Sirius after Azkaban  
> Prompt: Madness  
> Alternate Universe: Tarnished Silver

"He might never be sane again." Neville sits with Hermione on a balcony overlooking a walled garden with a single occupant. "It's a madness that's all too common with those who've been in Azakaban for longer than a year. For some it's greater, for others, less, but most of them are like that."

Hermione sighs, watching the black-haired man who is sprawled in the middle of a patch of lawn, eyes closed as he naps in the moonlight as if basking in sun. At least right now he's a man, and not a dog. Those are the moments when she - and everyone who works with him - know are the worst. When nothing will stop the nightmares save being in a form that doesn't suffer them as greatly.

"Harry won't like that prognosis."

Harry will probably spend nights going back and forth between her bed and Ron's, depending on what he wants at any given moment. It hurts them all to see him in that sort of mood.

"I know. That's why I'm not telling him." Neville's hands tighten around the railing he's leaning against, his face set in a distinctly worried frown. "Doctor Whitaker has some recommendations for long-term care options, but most of them aren't viable."

"Are any of them worth it?" Hermione is certain that Neville will give them the best advice possible on the care of Sirius. How to make him as sane as is possible, to keep him as happy and comfortable as can be.

"Hire a psychologist and a full-time caretaker to stay here." Neville is watching Sirius, his expression still troubled. "Any of the rest are options Potter won't like."

Medications, or institutionalizing Sirius. Hermione's done some research herself, and she knows Harry won't accept putting Sirius back in a cage, even if it's a comfortable one. And he's never liked taking potions - of which medication is simply a Muggle sort. No, neither of those ideas is worth even mentioning to Harry.

"I'll talk to Harry." Hermione reaches out to rest a hand on Neville's shoulder a moment. "Go on home. You need to rest."

And she needs to talk to Harry about what they're going to do to help Sirius further.

**Author's Note:**

> Sirius never does fully recover his sanity by outside standards, but he isn't as incapacitated by his madness as most people around him think. He likes it that way, because it lets him watch his godson and the world, and see what no one else sees.


End file.
